This invention relates to the synthesis of a catalyst for the polymerization of propylene. This catalyst has high activity, and produces a polymer product having high stereospecificity and high bulk density. The catalyst's activity is long lived and it shows a good temperature response. All of these features are desirable for a commercial propylene polymerization catalyst.